An infant's mental and physical development is stimulated by play, including the use of toys. Babies and toddlers, especially those who are not yet walking steadily, may benefit by having some support surrounding them to help them maintain their balance while entertaining themselves. Various pillows are available for supporting infants and toddlers during different activities. However, the remains a need for a pillow that will provide good support for a baby in a seated position while still allowing some freedom of movement.